Lost Girl Wiki:Vandalism · Malicious edits · Spam · Harassment (Policy)
Vandalism * Vandalism involves: ::defacing an article; page blanking; adding crude humor; adding profanity; adding pornography; adding sexually graphic text; uploading "shock value" images; modifying internal or external links within an article so that they appear the same but redirect to a page or site that they were not intended to. ::Vandalism also includes: reverting legitimate edits with the intent of hindering the improvement of articles; inserting a personal attack into an article; creating User names that contain deliberately offensive or disruptive terms ( whether the account is used or not ). * Any User, registered or anonymous, who deletes an Infobox Template from a page or the contents of an Infobox will be considered a vandal. Malicious edits * Malicious edits include: ::unwarranted removal of content; renaming articles without justification; purposefully adding incorrect or false information to articles; editing articles to promote a particular view and/or for the sake of a personal agenda; editing other Users' comments to substantially change their meaning; adding nonsense to a page. ::Malicious edits also involve: making an offensive Edit Summary in an attempt to leave a mark that cannot be easily expunged from a page's history record; uploading or using material in ways that violate copyright policy after having been warned. * Any User, registered or anonymous, who persists in making edits or create new pages that contradict the format, style, and standards of the will be considered a malicious editor. Spam * Spam is the insertion of gibberish ( nonsense ) to an article; posting nonsensical comments in Talk pages and blogs. * Spam also includes: adding external URL links to paid promotions, and irrelevant sites ( for example: to publicize or support someone's personal website ); uploading more than two (2) personal photos and non-''Lost Girl'' image files ( the does not serve as a storage host for personal photos and media files ). Harassment * Harassment can be in the form of hostile or antagonistic behavior; abusive words; taunting; threats; profane language; offensive images. * Behavior considered harassment includes comments that are: derogatory; sexual; hateful; racist; homophobic; proselytizing; insult gender; insult creed; insult ethnicity. * Harassment also is: any behavior that is incessant, provoking, disparaging, and directed specifically at another User. ₪ Vandalism – Malicious edits – Spam ₪ Vandals, malicious editors, and spammers will be dealt with swiftly and decisively. To stop further damage and detriment to the , the registered User account and/or Anonymous IP address of the editor engaging in this type of behavior will be blocked infinitely from having access to the wiki. ( Proxy IP addresses will also be blocked. ) ₪ Harassment ₪ An Admin can attempt to resolve the problem with the offending User via their Talk page; however, the Admin reserves the right to make a judgment call and block the individual from having further access to the , banning the User infinitely, and having the User's account permanently disabled. ₪ Blocked/Banned User ₪ If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, contact the administrator on his/her wall on Community Central Wiki @ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Name of Administrator Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Lost Girl Wiki Policy Category:MAIN PAGE